Criminal Minds (New title coming soon)
by loveofSeverusSnape
Summary: Danielle Moore is a girl with a past. She has an IQ of 182 and is working on her 2nd Masters when the BAU show up to help with a case of girls going missing. Spencer Reid believes the Unsub is after just one person...and he begins falling for the girl that is unknowingly the one the BAU is searching for. Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everybody! It's a new story that popped into my head. Unfortunately i've had writers block on my other story and I'm looking for a Beta for some help in editing my stories and to give help on where the stories could possibly go! If anyone doesn't mind let me know and I'll be glad to talk about it with you! Also as a disclaimer I do not own anything of Criminal Minds (even though Matthew Gray Gubler is a handsome man!) But I do own the OC characters!_**

**Chapter 1**

Danielle Moore walked briskly across the college campus knowing she was running late to her Evaluation of Evidence class that started in 5 minutes. Being 27 and still attending school got her a few questionable looks but she also knew that they didn't really understand. Even though she was still in school she already had a Ph. D. in Psychology along with a Masters in Criminology. Currently working on her Masters in Sociology she knew she was different. She was always looked at weirdly and questioned about her grades. Dani was always known as the weird and nerdy girl. Even though she didn't look like the typical nerd with the glasses and unapproachable looking clothes it was always noticeable that she was every time she spoke. She always looked normal with her blonde hair to the middle of her back with a slight curl to it that always came naturally. Her eyes were a green that come off hazel most of the time. She wore mostly jeans and t-shirts but that was mostly for comfort. She also only had one very close friend. They had grown up together and kept in touch daily. They hung out when they could but living in different areas of the North Carolina piedmont it was difficult seeing each other whenever they wanted. She quickly walked up to the classroom door and took her normal seat just as the professor started the lesson of the day. She quickly prepared herself to take notes and began listening to the lesson of the day.

* * *

**Quantico VA**

Spencer Reid walked into the bullpen of the BAU. He headed straight to the conference room already knowing JJ had a case for the team. Arriving into the room and taking a seat he looked toward the board waiting to be briefed with the team mates. The case he knew was located on a college campus in North Carolina where three bodies of college students had been located. He looked up towards the team leader Aaron Hotchner as he entered the room. "Let's begin the briefing, JJ." He looked at JJ as the case files were being handed out. "So far there have been three bodies dropped in public places of the campus. All three female and blonde, they seemed to have been stabbed multiple times with signs of sexual assault." He glanced down to the pictures within his files looking closely, "They all seemed to have their hair cutoff but it's hard to tell if it was before or after the killing until looking closer at the scenes." Hotchner stood, "we will continue on the plane, wheels up in 30." Spencer stood grabbing his file and heading out the door to grab his bag and heading towards the vehicle.

* * *

**UNC-Greensboro NC**

Dani stood putting her bag on her shoulder exiting the classroom. It was the last class of the day for her and she knew exactly where she was heading next. Having a paper due in an earlier class she needed the library. She looked around at the faces of the other students before heading to the exit of the building while digging into her pocket for her phone and dialing her friend Dawn's number. She talked to Dawn every day around the same time, unless she was too busy with classes and papers. "Talk to me girlie!" Dani smiled "Hey D. Just thought I'd check in see what's up." "Well other then the little devil of mine causing trouble around every corner the day is going as normal." Dani laughed "Give the little terror love from me. I wanted to make sure everything was still going to be as planned for next weekend." "As long as you can put those books away for the weekend then yes, everything is as planned. I know you plan on leaving Friday after your last class. I have the spare room ready for you so you can camp out here for the weekend. Ella's party is Saturday at 1 and then we can plan from there for anything else you want to do." Dani smirked "I already know you're planning on a night out with just us girls' D. You always do when I come up." "Well of course I do! I have to get you to relax away from school at some point and that's only when you come up!" Dani shook her head "I relax more around my books then I do going to a bar D and you know that!" "Yes Dani I know but you're 27 and haven't been on a decent date in years! I just want you to be happier around people instead of all the books." Dani sighed and glanced off to the side when she noticed the black SUV pull up into a parking space in front of the library. "D you know I'm socially awkward around crowds of people. I'm different." Dani smiled a small smile hearing Dawn sigh heavily on the phone. Glancing up as she heard the doors shut on the vehicle she noticed a group of people huddle together. One seemed to be in a professional suit talking amongst the group but there was one particular guy she noticed more. He seemed tall but he had shaggy brown hair that seemed to curl. He had a messenger bag on his shoulder and wore khakis and a vest. She smiled nicely looking at the group as she stopped to finish her conversation with Dawn before she entered the building. "Dani you need to start being around more people so you can get over your awkwardness and you can't do that with your nose in a book." Dani shook her head gently, "D my life is pretty much books and studying." "Oh I know that but you have me here to get you out of the books and into reality." Dani smiled once more glancing at the group who now faced her. "Dawn my IQ is 182 and it's not the books that I get stuck in. It's the statistics that I learn and read. You know that I hate fantasy! But I have to go I'm at the library and have a paper due middle of next week. I'll call tomorrow." "Ok Dani I'll talk to ya tomorrow" "Bye girl!" Hanging up the phone she turned it off and once more smiled at the group before heading into the library and heading to a study table.

* * *

**On Campus**

Spencer sat at the table with the group with the case file out. Pulling out the pictures of the crime scenes he glanced up as Derek Morgan began speaking "The unsub seems to be killing on a personal bases than on anger. He seems to assault the women then killing them. I just don't understand why stab them repeatedly afterwards?" "It seems to be personal with the choice of the victims but anger with the killings" He glanced at Emily Prentiss when she spoke "What all do the victims have in common with one another?" Spencer looked around the table as looked towards Morgan as he answered his phone and putting it on speaker "Give me all you got Baby Girl!" Penelope began speaking "All three of the victims were taking classes that seemed to be for a Sociology degree. They all had at least one class together but that seems to be all that they had in common. They didn't hang around the same group of friends or anything." "Thanks Garcia. Keep us updated on anything else you find." "Will do sir." Hotch glanced at the group. "We need to split up, Reid and Prentiss I want you talking to the victims' professors while Morgan and I talk with the security guards of the college to see where the bodies were dumped." Nodding at Hotch and grabbing his bag with the case file in hand they exited the plane heading towards the SUV in the lot. They quickly arrived at the college library and exiting the vehicle they all surrounded each other getting ready to split up when noticing a blonde girl headed toward them speaking on a cell phone when they watched as she spoke "Dawn my IQ is 182 and it's not the books that I get stuck in. It's the statistics that I learn and read. You know that I hate fantasy! But I have to go I'm at the library and have a paper due middle of next week. I'll call tomorrow." Spencer noticed the smile she gave them as she walked into the library after putting her phone away when Morgan spoke with a laugh "She spoke like Reid!" The group glanced at him with smirks before they split up in their groups.

The group got back together at the security guard office to regroup and brief each other about the information they received. Spencer walked towards the board glancing at the photos of each victim that was taken at the crime scenes as the rest of the group sat at the table "Hotch, the professors that they had together stated pretty much the same, all three girls were smart and kept up with the classes they took. They all were never late but they all had a group of friends they were close with. Granted looking at the pictures they each seem to have been drawn on. Each victim has some sort of design drawn on their left shoulder but I can't get a clear look." Hotch quickly looked at the pictures "It seems that they are trying to mimic something that the unsub wants to point out about the person he really wants." Spencer sat beside Morgan as Hotch looked at Prentiss. "I want you to go see medical examiner and get a closer picture of the design and send it to Garcia and see if she can tell you what it's supposed to mean. The unsub seems to get the attention of one person only and we need to locate who that is." Spencer stood while speaking "One of the professors said that the girls had a study group they went to around this time in the library. I'll head there and see what I can get from the group." Morgan stood "I'll go with him." Hotch nodded while sitting back down "I'll keep wait here to speak with Garcia." Leaving the room Spencer glanced at Morgan and went to the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the college library Reid and Morgan entered the doors and glanced around at what seemed to be a busy area on campus. Students seemed to flood the hall for studying and writing. Reid looked around at each of the groups of tables that were occupied while listening as Morgan spoke "Any idea where the groups normally study?" shaking his head he replied "No idea, I guess we will have to ask around and see if anybody knows." Morgan nodded his head in acknowledgement to Reid's statement before noticing the girl that the team had seen when they had first arrived. Getting Reid's attention they headed towards her to get her attention when Reid spoke "Ma'am, My name is Spencer Reid with the FBI and this is Agent Derek Morgan. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Danielle glanced up at the two men who graced her table before nodding her head "Sure, would you like to sit down?" As they sat she closed her text book and gave them her full attention "How can I help you?"

Reid gave Morgan a quick glance letting him know to start asking the questions while he studied the girl in front of him. To him she seemed to be a more natural pretty than a forced one that you normally see around colleges. Her hair reached her mid back and had a slight curl to it but her eyes were what fascinated him. They were a mix of a hazel green that stood out against her pale skin. "We were wondering if you knew of Alexia South and Gina Simmons?" Danielle gave a sad smile, "I only knew them as acquaintances. I have a hard time making friends but I talked to them occasionally." Morgan nodded his head when Reid spoke, "Do you know anything about the study group that they attended here in the library?" She nodded her head "I pretty much live here in the library so I pretty much know all the regulars and the times of each study group." Reid tilted his head in understanding while Morgan spoke, "where do they normally get together to study?" She looked up to the second floor before pointing "They normally meet on the second floor closest to the elevator. I have classes with pretty much the whole group but like I said earlier I only know them as acquaintances." Reid nodded "I have another quick question." She nodded her head as she watched him pull up a picture of what seemed to be marking on a shoulder "Do you by any chance know anything of this?" She took a look at the marking on the shoulder as she inhaled quickly which Morgan took quick notice of "Whoever drew it wasn't an artist but it could be a bird of some kind." Morgan looked at her in a questioning tone "why did you inhale when you looked at the picture?" She glanced at the two men before sighing "I've seen something like this before even though it's a poor drawing, it's trying to be a replica of a tattoo." Reid nodded and looked at her "Where have you seen it before?" She sighed before pulling down the arm of her jacket to show her left shoulder "I have what could be that actual bird they the drawer tried to mimic." She turned slightly to show them the tattoo of an owl that was brightly colored but it was in the exact place of the drawings on the victims. Morgan looked quickly at Reid before standing up and stepping off to the side as he dug out his phone and calling Hotch while Reid looked at the girl in front of him "Would you mind coming with us to the Security office?" She shook her head while glancing at the agent who had stepped away from them "Hotch, we may have found the person that the unsub is trying to get the attention of. We are going to bring her in with us." Danielle began putting her stuff away in her bag and standing up along with Reid before following them out to their black SUV and heading to the Security office.

* * *

Entering the security office Danielle pulled her bag further up on her shoulder while glancing at the group she was slowing walking towards. She noticed that there was a black haired girl that seemed to come off as stern along with two older guys. One who was clean shaven and wore a suit while the other had facial hair and wore more relaxing clothes. As she got closer to the group the one in the suit introduced himself and the others "Hello I'm Aaron Hotchner and the group behind me is Emily Prentiss and David Rossi. I was hoping I could ask you a few more questions." Danielle nodded and shook his hand "I'm Danielle Moore but most people call me Dani. I'll try to help as much as I can." Hotch nodded his head while he looked at Rossi before gesturing towards an empty room "If you'll please follow us." The three walked towards the room leaving the rest of the group at the board. Prentiss looked at Morgan and Reid "She looks like the type that the unsub is killing. What all did you find out from her?" Reid glanced away from the girl who was in the room with Hotch and Rossi and spoke to Prentiss "She didn't personally know the victims but she knew what the marking was when I showed her a picture. Evidently she knows the study groups that the victims attended but never joined the group. She seems to like studying on her own than with a group. She also said that she doesn't make friends easily." Prentiss nodded her head and glanced back at the board in thought.

Aaron watched the girl sit down in front of him. It was uncanny at how much she looked like the unsubs victims. "Ms. Moore, how long have you been attending the school here?" Danielle glanced at the two men before answering "I've been here a total of six years." Rossi nodded "Why are you still in school after being here so long?" Danielle smiled at the two before chuckling "I'm working on my second Masters degree. I've got a Ph.D. in Psychology and a Masters in Criminology. I'm currently working on my Masters in Sociology." Aaron nodded while glancing at Rossi "May I ask how old you are?" She shook her head "I don't mind. I'm currently 27 years old." Rossi nodded his head "I'm just going to state honestly at why we have you here. To us it seems that the unsub we are looking for is actually trying to get your attention by killing girls that look almost exactly like you. Can you tell us anything about yourself that could help us?" Danielle sighed while clasping her hands together in her lap before slowly nodding. "I came here from a small town in the mountains. I had always wanted to do well and make choices of my own than for others. I have always been awkward around my peers. Being smarter than most students in my grade I never really had friends or a specific group to hang out with so I kept mostly to my books." She smiled and looked at the two men before her " Did you know that only 77.7% of teens say they read at least one extra book per month for personal pleasure that isn't required for school. Nearly a quarter (24.5%) read five or more books per month outside of school." Rossi smirked while glancing at Hotch as they continued to listen to the girl in front of them speak more and more like Reid does on a daily basis. "Anyways, I've always kept myself to the books more than I did around people. To tell the truth I have only been around people when a friend of mine drags me out of the house to go to clubs or different establishments, and no matter how much I tell her I don't want to go she drags me out anyways. I've also have only had one serious relationship but I had always knew nothing would actually come from it." Hotch glanced at her "Why do you say that?" She shrugged and looked at him "I've always known what I wanted to do and staying in North Carolina isn't a plan of mine. I want a job that not only do I love but that enjoy doing daily and I knew that age of 16 that I couldn't find that here. The relationship ended when I headed to college." Rossi stood and headed towards the door "Can you give me a name?" she nodded "Eric Ments" Rossi nodded and left the room.

Rossi walked towards the rest of the group while getting Garcia on the phone and putting her on speaker "Talk to me!" Morgan smiled "Garcia, I need you to get all the information that you can about a Danielle Moore and an Eric Ments and let me know as soon as you get it." "Will do sir!" Rossi hung up the phone and glanced at the group. "I'll say this, She is definitely more like Reid than we thought."


	3. NEW!

Hey everyone! I'm back to writing on my stories and i hope to be updating once again this week. The chapters are coming to me slowly but I hope to get them to where I want them before posting! I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the stories as I love writing them but I have had some trouble with writers block. I hope you will be willing to assist me and give me ideas of what you hope to expect of the story! I love all kinds of assistance. If you see problems with spelling and grammer let me know so I can correct it! I want to also thank everyone for the reviews and I hope to have more of them as the stories grow! Please keep a look out for the addition of chapters!

Love you all!

LoveofSeverusSnape!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the much awaited update. I'm terribly sorry that it has taken so long but I have had trouble writing this chapter. Since it has been so long since I've written anything it has taken me some time to get my head back around the stories. Granted all the reviews and followers have continued to give me motivation to keep writing. I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter and hope it makes you happy. Granted there isn't alot of Reid in this one I hope you still like it! Please don't forget to review! Love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting in the interview room of the security office on campus Danielle let out a weary sigh. She never expected for her week to change so drastically so quickly because of the killings. She was hoping that it was all a misunderstanding and that her week could go back to normal. Granted she knew the feeling that she had that it wasn't going to happen. She stood from the chair and glanced out the blinds of the room at the group of FBI agents that were huddle together seeming to talk about the case. She had a feeling that things were not going to go as planned this weekend and that she would more than likely just delay her trip. Knowing that Dawn would be upset she knew that she would understand the situation. Opening the door and stepping out she noticed that it got the attention of the agents. "May I make a phone call? I was supposed to go home this weekend and need to contact the friend I would be staying with."

She watched as the darker skinned man stepped forward with her bag. "That's fine. If you need any help explaining anything we would be glad to help." She let a weary smile form on her face while grabbing the bag "thank you". Stepping back into the room she decided to leave the door open just so they know she wasn't doing anything or saying anything to mess up the investigation. Having taken the classes she knew what to expect during one. She took her seat and looked down at her phone and quickly calling Dawn. Knowing she was on her break she hoped she would have enough time to tell her everything. Putting the phone to her hear she listened to the ringing hoping that Dawn would answer her phone.

After hearing her friend hastily answer her phone she sighed "D. I have a problem." "what's going on Dani?" Pushing her hair back off her face she leaned an elbow on the table rubbing her temple while sighing "Have you been watching the news lately?" Having a feeling that she hadn't since having a toddler all the mostly watched were cartoons. "Dani you know I never get to watch the news. Why what's going on? Why are you sounding stressed?" "there have been some girls murdered around campus and the FBI was called in. Unfortunately they all look like me." Hearing the strangled gasp come from her best friend she knew she was freaking "What? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Leaning back into her chair she wrapped an arm around her stomach "I didn't know it was anything so serous. I've just talked to the agents that came and it seems highly likely that I could be a victim. Have you heard anything around town about Eric?" She heard Dawn sigh and footsteps walking towards the open door of the room seeing Dr. Reid walking into the room followed by Agent Hotchner.

They sat across from her and motioned for her to put the phone on speaker "Dawn I'm going to put you on speaker for the agents" Hearing rustling in the background of the phone she had a feeling that Dawn was sitting down "That's fine. Go ahead and put me on speaker and I'll tell you and them all I know." Watching the agents nod their head at her she pushed the speaker button "Ok you're on speaker. What have you heard about Eric?" Looking wearily at the phone she waited for her to answer "Mrs. Mentz has been speaking quite vocally about him getting out of jail on good behavior a couple of weeks ago. I never heard her mention an actual date so I was sure if he was actually released or not. You know that he isn't aloud to be around you or anyone else even with his release. Anyways I haven't seen him around town or anything but if Mrs. Mentz is actually true he could be out and its untelling where he's at now."

Nodding her head she glanced at the agents before Agent Hotchner spoke "Ms. Moore, can you tell me why he isn't aloud around you?" Hearing dawn sigh over the phone and quickly speaking "Dani you need to tell them everything. And I mean every detail of your relationship. If he is the one doing these crimes they need to know him." "I know that Dawn. You should stay on the phone if you can and cover anything I miss." Sitting the phone on the table and sitting back in the chair she looked at the agents sitting in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. "I know I told agent Hotchner that the relationship ended because I had bigger plans that North Carolina but that wasn't the only reason." She watched as Dr. Reid motioned her to continue. "it was an unhealthy relationship that should have never happened." Dawn spoke up "what she isn't saying is that it was abusive."

Sighing she nodded in agreement "it was an abusive relationship though he never physically hit me. It was more of the controlling kind. He never let me hang out with any friends unless he was there. He told me what to wear and whom I could speak too. He got me to distance myself from everyone even my family. It was rough but I was young and believed to love him. When I started talking about furthering my schooling my senior year it was a fight. He constantly fought me on it but I knew that not going to college was something I wasn't going to back down on."

They nodded their head in understanding. "When I went to break up with him it was a bad ending. The police was called because of the fighting and I took out a restraining order. He isn't supposed to be 500 ft. around me. Granted that is actually coming to an end in the next couple of months." Looking down at the table she sighed "I very nearly lost everyone close to me because of the relationship. I knew as soon as high school was over I was leaving. I now only go back home on occasion and I was actually supposed to be going this weekend. Dawn's daughter is turning three and her party is Saturday. I was calling to actually tell her it wasn't a good idea to come." Hearing Dawn sigh "If you can't make it I understand. Your safety is more important. Layla will understand."

She glanced at the agents who were talking quietly to each other before Agent Hotchner spoke "I'm not saying not to go but give us till Friday before you are supposed to leave before we make a decision." Danielle nodded in agreement "Dawn I'll let you get back to work and I'll make sure I keep you updated. I love you girl." "Love you too Dani. Make sure to call." She hung up the phone and watched as Dr. Reid spoke to her "Do you have anywhere you can stay other than your home?" She shook her head. At the moment no. I have a paper and a test this week that need to be handled but I'm sure my professors will work with me on it since the situation has come up." Agent Hotchner nodded "Get in contact with your professors while we get with our team to discuss where you will be staying." She nodded in agreement and watched as they left the room. She was already feeling the exhaustion and all she wanted to do was get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey All! I know this chapter and the last are shorter but at least they are something! I hope to get more written soon but time is going to be crunched. I will be starting a second job tomorrow and my time is going to be taken up by both of them. I hope to post more when able. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After contacting all of her professors who agreed to work with her because of the situation Danielle leaned back onto the chair rubbing her face with her hands to try and wake herself up. The whole day had been emotionally draining and she wanted to rest. Especially now that her work for classes wasn't the most important thing on her mind. She gathered her stuff packing her bag once again and stood from the table and headed out of the room to look for an agent to find out where she was going. She had a feeling that she would not be heading back to her apartment and that she would have someone with her at all times. Exiting the room she had been in for the past 4 hours she looked around trying to find one of the agents she had been introduced too.

She had only really spoken to 4 of them so far and they all seemed to be great people granted she really hoped to at least get to know the Doctor better. Noticing the group in another room off to her left she walked towards the door and knocking when she arrived. Waiting for one of them to answer she stood twisting the handle of her shoulder bag in her hands. Looking up as the door opened she noticed that she had the attention of the room "I'm sorry if I'm bothering yall but I was hoping to find out if there's anyway I can figure out where I'll be staying? I'm exhausted and was hoping to go and get some rest."

She watched as the team glanced towards Agent Hotchner for his answer "Of course Ms. Moore. We plan on having you stay in a hotel with us and having you room with one of the agents." She nodded her head in agreement as she had come to the conclusion "That's fine. I figured you would want someone with me. Granted I do have another question. Is there any way that I can go grab some stuff from my place before going to the hotel? I'm going to need clothes and stuff." She watched the team look between themselves before Agent Hotchner spoke once again.

"That's fine. I'll send Agent Prentiss with you and you will room with her at the hotel. If you need anything she'll be able to help you" Danielle smiled gratefully at the agent and turned towards Agent Prentiss "Are you able to leave now? I'd like to get somethings from my place and then get some rest but I don't want to rush you if you have something that you need to do." Agent Prentiss shook her head "I'm good to leave. Let my grab my things and we will head out" After Agent Prentiss grabbed her things Danielle smiled at the rest of the group and followed her out of the door to leave.

The rest of the team stood in the conference room with the victim board and the map of the full campus that marked each dumpsite and last place where each victim was seen last. They took their seats to begin briefing each other on what they knew and trying to come up with the profile. Aaron was the first to speak "What do we know so far?" He looked around at his team while they began to speak about what they knew. Morgan was the first to speak "the kills were quick. There was no torture and most of the wounds were post mortem."

Reid spoke next "the unsub seems to be more anger focused than anything. It's not a blitz attack but he's also not holding them for days either. It seems that he is just trying to get better at what he is wanting before going after the one he really wants. These kills are practice kills." Morgan's phone started ringing before anyone else could speak. "Hey baby girl. What do you have for us?" "Well chocolate thunder, I ended up doing some digging into Eric Mentz like Rossi asked and the guy is one creepy freaky dude."

Aaron leaned onto the table "What do you mean Garcia?" "Well sir he evidently had some trouble growing up. The thing is his family life was pretty much perfect. His parents are good people and I couldn't find anything on them stating otherwise but he seemed to rebel quite a bit. Drinking, drugs, was on probation at 16 for drugs but it seemed to calm down around the time he dated Danielle. She is and was a good girl. Studied hard never seemed to do any type of drugs focused on school and he seemed to change himself to make sure he would be someone she would be interested in. Unfortunately the longer they were together he seemed to be more comfortable and going back to bad habits. He seemed to be abusive and after reading reports he was in a lot of fights because of guys talking or even socializing with Danielle."

JJ spoke "He was controlling. He seemed to want to tell her what she could do but since she had her life planned it out didn't hold for long. She left he ended up breaking." The team nodded their heads in agreement. "We need to be able to get a geographical profile and see if he has truly been following her. Just because he is taking look a likes from her classes doesn't necessarily mean that he's stalked her" Rossi stated. Reid glanced at the team and nodded his head "I've got a general idea of where he has been searching but I'm still needing to narrow it down a bit.

The area that I have so far has her favorite coffee shop, book shop, and the library but those were also places that most of the students frequent so it doesn't mean its her that the unsub is after." The team once again agreed with Reid's assessment. Aaron glanced once around the team and decided "Okay since we have Prentiss with Ms. Moore we need to split. Reid I want you to continue working on the geographical profile and narrow it down to just Ms. Moore if possible. JJ and Morgan I want you to interview the family and friends of the victims and see what other information you can get. While me and Rossi work on victimology. Garcia, we will call back if we need anything else but continue digging into the victims background find anything else that could possibly tie them together." "will do Boss man. Over and out." Garcia ended the phone call and the team member separated to continue their jobs in catching the unsub.


End file.
